


A Gown and a Crown

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Ellana and Solas [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Prompt 1:  A romantic night out on the town in the middle of the chaos (during game events). Just your OC and their LI. Wardens: Denerim. Hawke: Kirkwall. Inquisitors: Val Royeaux.





	A Gown and a Crown

Solas took one look at the ‘uniform’ the Ambassador wanted to dress his Vhenan in and shook his head. “This simply will not do Lady Josephine.”

The two women both looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Oh? It wont? And what pray tell should the Inquisitor wear to the Winter Palace?”

He circled around Ellana slowly, drawing a blush from her freckled cheeks. “Something that will put her on equal footing with the nobility. Something that makes her stand out, something to make them realize that she is the blessed chosen of Andraste, sent to save them all.”

“Solas.” Ellana snickered, shaking her head. “You don’t believe a word of what you just said.”

She earned a titter from Josephine for that and a coy smile from her love. “Mayhaps I don’t, but they do. And thus,” He took her hand in his. “We must make you appear like a goddess walks among them. If you will permit me this indulgence Lady Ambassador?”

“By all means, if you have some idea that is better than the uniform of the Inquisition-“ Solas breezed past her, snatching a pouch of coin from Josephine’s desk. “Ah, very well then.” She muttered watching them depart.

***

“Was that really necessary Solas? Josie was just trying to make us have a united front.” Ellana’s hand was trapped in the grip of his elbow, his long strides forcing her to scurry to keep up.

He slowed, pressing her against a darkened wall, hands holding her face delicately. “It was. We are in a den of vipers, and you must be the pillar of hope. You must shine, Vhenan, shine.” His lips captured hers, seemingly intent on devouring her, leaving them both breathless when he finally pulled away.

A thumb stroked her kiss-swollen lip, “Come, there is a seamstress and jeweler to visit.” He clasped her hand, leading Ellana into the market square.

“There is no way anything can be made in time; the ball is tomorrow.” She argued, watching years seem to fall from Solas’s face, the warm smile, the tender way he held her hand. “Though, I will not argue with this seeming youthful exuberance you have right now.”

He laughed, pulling her close, laying a gentle kiss on her hair. “Ah but here, we are not known. You are simply Ellana, and I am simply yours. There are not demands on our time, nothing to prevent us from being nothing more a pair of lovers in a beautiful city.”

She allowed herself to be lead through the city, listening to Solas speak about the various shops and landmarks they encountered. Ellana thought for a brief moment that he was lost as they travelled towards the docks and away from the clothiers and merchants.

“Ah, here we are.” He paused in front of a rotted wooden door, knocking quickly.

The door opened to a small dark-haired elven woman, wrinkles marred her face, but it was difficult to judge her age. “Bout time you arrived boy.” She snapped, stepping aside to let them enter. “This is she?”

Solas nodded, pulling Ellana forward. “It is.”

“Melonni, this is Ellana of Clan Lavellan.” He made a flourish with his hand, as if presenting Ellana to a dignitary of some kind.

“Shes skinny.” Melonni countered, shuffling over, fingers moving around the young elf’s body, her tongue clicking. “So skinny. But there is some muscle there. A mage then?”

Ellana pushed the woman’s hands away, “Yes, I am a mage. What is this about?”

He cleared his throat, feeling the glares of both women affixed on him. “You didn’t tell her? Stupid boy.” Melonni went behind a curtain with a string of muttered curses, reappearing with a covered garment in her arms. “He contacted me some weeks ago to have a gown created, in the style of the Arlathan formal wear. Sent sketches and colors along with it. And a hefty sum of coin. What he failed to inform me was that I was creating a gown for the bloody Inquisitor, who he happens to be sleeping with.”

“Excuse me?” Ellana squeaked, feeling her cheeks heat.

She rolled her eyes, shoving the gown at the younger woman. “Oh hush, anyone with half a mind could tell. He looks as if he wants to eat you alive. Now, go and try the damn thing on, I will need to make adjustments.”

After Ellana went into the back room, Melonni threw up a hand, a shimmering ward surrounding her and Solas. “Oh you are a fool Fen, a fool. That girl is your undoing. Which, might be for the best.”

“I am aware. But, to be without her, I cannot imagine a worse torment.” He sighed heavily. “Once you were advisor to those above me, what can you tell me about her bloodline?”

Melonni pressed her lips together, annoyed. “Old, very old, but not pure enough to carry your magic like she is. She is going to die from it. It will tear her apart eventually. This is more just wondering how long she will live. You love her.”

“I do.”

She scoffed, “You are wasting your strength on the puppet of the shemlen faith. Focus on what is truly important.”

“She is important. To me, to the world.” He hung his head.

Melonni opened her mouth to speak when the ward burst as Ellana stepped through, a swirl of purples and blues with hints of gold.

Solas was stunned, delicate gold encircled her neck, with brilliant blue stones that matched her eyes. “Vhenan, you look, ethereal is really the best way to describe it.” He approached carefully, pulling her pale locks away from her neck to truly show off the craftsmanship. “Melonni, whatever price we agreed on, I shall double it.”

“You like it that much Solas?” Ellana asked, fingers stroking the gossamer fabric idly.

“I do.” He nodded, leaning to whisper in her ear, “And I shall enjoy it even more in the moonlight as you whisper my name.”

She gasped softly, feeling her knees weaken. “Vhenan.”

“If you are done, I shall take my payment.” The older woman shoved him aside, expert fingers checking the fit of the gown.

Solas dropped a pouch of coins onto a table, “Of course, and should I have need of your services, I shall call upon you again.”

“Of course, you will.” She grumbled, shooing Ellana away to change.

***

The gown was being delivered to the Winter Palace, and Solas had one more place to take his Vhenan to, whistling a soft tune, which brought a wry smile to her lips.

“I get the distinct feeling that woman did not like me.” Ellana mused.

He shook his head, “She is, protective of Elven history, and you being the leader of a very human movement, she feels you may not have the interests of other elves at heart.”

She snorted, “That’s silly. I want nothing more than to see our people brought back. To no longer be slaves, to be seen as equals.”

“I know this Vhenan.” He kissed her knuckles. “I know. And you are doing well at that.” He pulled her up a flight of stairs toward a building that looked more like a library than a jewelry store. The gentle hum of magic whispered in the air as he pushed open the door.

“Few things I have found in my journeys into the Fade lead to items still usable by mortals, but this one I discovered and had restored.” The dusty room was dimly lit, shadows moving slowly. “Ah Master Vodash, there you are.”

One of the shadows jumped, stepping in the light, squinting at Solas. “Oh, its you again.”

“I trust the item has been repaired?” He asked, earning a scowl from the dwarf.

“Aye, it has. No need to question my skills.” He ambled over to a low counter and pulled a plain black box out. “Well, don’t stand on ceremony.”

Solas held out the box for Ellana. “It is yours to open and accept.”

“Mine?” She carefully lifted the lid and gasped, the lid falling to the ground. “Solas, this is… Its.”

“The Crown of Lavellan. The Protector of Time. Your ancestor. A powerful woman.” The crown was gold with ruby stones and pearl accents, patterned to resemble Prophet’s Laurel blooms.

Her hands shook as she touched the cool metals, tears shining in her eyes. “How did you even find this? It was thought lost when she perished.”

“When we visited the Knight’s Tomb, I noted mention of Lavellan in the carvings. So, I explored later, and was lead to its hiding place. Seems your predecessor wished for a missing piece returned to her surviving legacy.” He gave her a soft smile, watching Ellan carefully picked it up, turning it around in her hands.

“I don’t know how to thank you, this, its too much.” He took the headpiece from her and gently laid it on her head, the bright gold making her hair seem more silver than before.

“You can thank me by having everyone at the palace wrapped around your little finger before the night’s end.” He got a soft laugh from her.

Ellana pulled the piece from her head, setting it back into its box carefully. “I shall try, for you Vhenan.”

“Is all I ask.” He kissed her cheek, dropping a sack of coins on the counter with barely a wave at the dwarf as they left.

***

The advisors all stared when Solas revealed the Inquisitor to them, the gown paired with the crown turned their young Dalish girl into a Queen, worthy of respect and adoration.

Josephine was the first to speak, “I dare say, she will have the eye of every person at the Winter Palace.”

“They will hang on her every word.” Cullen remarked, straightening his collar.

“She will start a wave of fashion changes.” Lelianna observed, watching the skirts flutter and flow with the slightest movement.

“She will be worshipped.” Solas simply said, taking Ellana’s hand to escort her to the gardens.


End file.
